Yuno Gasai
Skills First of all, Yuno is an extremely intelligent girl, being a highly skilled analyst and strategist. She has the ability to think several steps ahead of others and can often figure out the other diary holder's plans before others.She is quite ruthless and when she has a goal in her sight, she will stop at nothing to fulfill that goal, other's be damned. In addition, Yuno is extremely lethal with practically any type of weapon. Although Melee and Bladed weapons are her speciality, She has also been shown to be more then proficient with guns and even a crossbow. In additon, she also shown knowledge of poisons, including poisonous gases and liquids. Yuno's strength is also not unimpressive, as she is shown being able to meet grown men in combat and escape from several boys her age trying to hold her back. Whether this is due to pure strength or merely her fanaticism in protecting Yuki is unknown, however. Her lethalness combined with her Ruthrulness and analytical nature make her a very dangerous opponent and one who no compunctions with murdering those in her way. Having won a Future Diary contest on an alternate timeline (see her history), Yuno is the God of Space and Time. Normally, this means that she has the ability to change the flow of time and space and even create alternate timelines as she will. However, Pandora has entirely stripped her of these abilities and this title. Yuno still her her future diary, the Yukiteru Amano Diary. This diary will tell her what Yuki is doing in intervals of ten minutes, but as Yuki is not in Pandora currently, her diary is useless and it remains to be seen whether it will even work with him in Pandora. Despite her nearly sociopathic skill at killing others who get in her way or threaten Yuki, Yuno is just a normal 14 year old girl. She can die just like normal humans and is completely mortal and has no fast healing skills or anything to speak of. In addition, she is more psychologically fragile then a normal girl would be, having been abused by her parents and having witnessed her love, the only one she cared about, die before her eyes before and be helpless to do anything about it. This fragile nature could easily be taken advantage of by those who are capable of such actions. Personality Yuno would appear to be just your average 14-year-old girl on the surface. She was one of the most popular girls in high school and she had the highest scores in her class. She appeared to be almost perfect and certainly completely normal. However, appearances can be deceiving. Yuno is certainly not a normal girl and absolutely not perfect. She harbors an absolute obsession with Yukiteru Amano, a boy in her class, and will do absolutely anything for him. Anything, including multiple homicides and being the direct cause of their school being blown up. She desperately believes that she and Yuki were made for each other and will not let anyone or anything get in the way of her happy ending. Her future diary records a happy ending happening for both her and Yuki on July 28th in her world and she desperately wants to see that come to fruitition. Although Yuno is capable of forming shallow friendships with others quite easily, none of these have ever been true friendships. She views Yuki as the only friend she'll ever need and is too devoted to him to ever really care for others. Any of these shallow friendships she will gladly sacrifice if needed, in order to save her and Yuki's relationship or save Yuki. However, Pandora is beginning to change Yuno, if a little bit at a time. She has found two others so far that she is beginning to deeply care about in Nerdanel and Keiichi Maebara. Nerdanel is quickly becoming an adoptive mother for Yuno and Yuno views her as such. Keiichi and Yuno have a bubbling romance, and Yuno is almost beginning to equate him with Yuki. That said, all is not well in Yuno's world, even now. Yuno has a deep-seated psychological need for companionship ship. She requires somebody else that she can depend on, even if she does all the work in the relationship. Due to her past experiences (see her history), she has become convinced that she cannot obtain a happy ending for her future by herself and needs another to help her obtain a good life. Yuno is also deeply scarred by her experiences at both the hands of her parents and the survival game she played through and that she is currently playing through. As a result, Yuno is incredibly untrusting, almost never seeing the good in others and instead only seeing them as wanting to hurt her and seperate her from anyone she has started to like. This outlook also allows her to feel amost no guilt over the murders she commits. In her mind, they had it coming. She very rarely lets this outlook show, instead keeping up an act of being sweet and innocent. Despite her mistrust, Yuno has shown now and even in the series that she can (rarely) let others in. Yuki found his way into Yuno's heart and so have Keiichi and Nerdanel. These connections usually happen when Yuno has let her guard down, generally due to a high emotion, such as lonliness when she met both Keiichi and Nerdanel. Appearance Yuno's height is about average for her age, standing at about 5'4" and weighing around 110 pounds. She has long pink hair and pink pupils. She is considered quite attractive by many of the boys in her class, although of course she is only attracted to Yuki. She generally wears skirts or dresses and generally dresses quite feminine. Despite that, she can still fight quite well in these outfits and still be rather lethal. She also often be seen wearing her school uniform. In addition, she often times carries around a satchel, purse, or other bag which will carry various weapons to use if she needs to. Relationships Keiichi Maebara- romantic interest, possible boyfriend Nerdanel- Very close; Yuno views Nerdanel as an adoptive Mother Feanor- Unknown; possible Father figure? Near- Dislikes; reminds her too much of Akise Aru Akise- HATES; Her only rival for Yuki's affections. Yuno absolutely cannot stand him. Barely even rational about her hatred of him Rika Furude- Unknown History Soon after Yuno was born, she was orphaned and was moved to a foster home. She lived the first few years of her life at this foster home. However, she was quickly enough adopted by a loving couple who couldn't have kids of their own. At first, Yuno's time with her foster parents was a happy one but soon enough her parents begin to have financial hardships and were affected both physically and emotionally. Her dad began working long hours and simply staying out of the house when he wasn't working. Her foster mother had a mental breakdown and became obsessed with making Yuno into the perfect citizen. She would lock Yuno into a cage for long hours if the girl did anything remotely wrong. She would time everything Yuno did and eventually just left her in the cage. Her foster mom would begin starving her and force feeding her inedible materials at times. Eventually, Yuno finally snapped as well. She managed to imprison both her parents in the cage she had been stuck in. However, between school and trying to have a normal life, Yuno neglected to check up on her foster parents and eventually the two died. Shocked at what had happened, Yuno entered into a period of despair and depression. She kept her parents bodies inside the room where they had been killed and still talked to them as if they were alive. Meanwhile, her home's electricity was shut off and her school life started to decline, to the point where she was put in detention, something that she had never experienced before. It was there that Yuno would meet Yukiteru Amano, nicknamed Yuki, and it was there, at least in her eyes that her life would begin to take a turn for the better. Both Yuno and Yuki were assigned to write a paper on what they wished to do with their futures. Both were stuck and so they began talking to one another, mostly about what they wanted to do with their futures. Hearing that Yuki's parents were getting a divorce, Yuno proposed to be his bride so they could go gaze at the stars together, something that Yuki longed to do with family. Believing that Yuno was joking, Yuki said yes but only when they were older. Yuno however was entirely serious and thus her obsession with Yuki was born. Eventually, Dues ex Machina, the current God of space and time, started a survival competition where each contestant was granted a diary that could tell different parts of the future. Yuno was chosen as contestant number two and Yuki was chosen as number one. Thrilled that her love was also in the competition, Yuno quickly struck up an alliance with Yuki. After many struggles, the two managed to beat all of the other contestants and were the last two remaining. During this time Yuno had grown even more attached to Yuki and the two had begun to rely on each other. Yuki proposed a double suicide, so that they would both be the winner. In a move she would soon regret, Yuno told Yuki she would go along the neglected to drink the poison, believing that she could resurrect Yuki one she was the God of space and time. Thus, Yuno won the survival contest and became the God. Much to her dismay however, she quickly discovered that even as a God she could not resurrect her love. She fell into a depression until her assistant as the God told her that she could create an alternate dimension and once again be with Yuki. Determined not to screw up this time around, Yuno created an alternate timeline and went back in time to soon after she had met Yuki. Killing her past self, she gave herself the Yukitero diary, before the contest had begun and began keeping tabs on Yuki. Soon enough, she got Dues ex Machina to declare another survival competition and quickly partnered herself with Yuki once again, despite Yuki's fear of her. Yuno quickly saved his life from Third, a dangerous serial killer turned diary owner. Not long after, the two had to contend with fourth and ninth, two other future diary holders who were a police officer and criminal respectively. Managing to form an uneasy alliance with fourth, Yuki and Yuno investigated the cult of the Sacred Eye. Soon after saving Yuki and 6th's life from 12th by killing 12th, Yuno was pulled into Pandora by thick black cords. Sixth was the Oracle of the Sacred Eye who was also a diary holder and 12th was a deranged diary holder who was convinced that he was a righteous superhero. Pandora History (info to come)